


stop making me blush!

by Anonymous



Series: drabblesnotfound [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like dream, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dnf is too loud gtfo, dream is teasing him, george is embarrassed, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which george gets mad at dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: drabblesnotfound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	stop making me blush!

**Author's Note:**

> hewo! im back with another work, this one has been sitting in my drafts for a while, so i decided to just post it at 12 am. thank you so much for all the love on the first drabble of this collection <3 i really appreciate it. 
> 
> anyway, all spelling/writing/grammer issues are my problem. dont go too harsh im editing at 1 am 0.o
> 
> same reminders as last time! i love the cc's and if they feel uncomfy at any point i will act accordingly.
> 
> lowercase is intentional.
> 
> please enjoy this short lil fic :D

george and dream had been in a relationship for a while now. they began dating early march of 2019 and ever since, they’ve been happily dating.

and over time, george had to get used to each of dream’s adorable little quirks.

the way he closed his eyes, and laughed with his whole body. the way he twirled apen between his fingers whenever he was stressed. how he would furrow his brows, mouth pouting cutely, when he was trying to solve a problem.

george would say those were a big part of his love for dream.

but god, _dream._ the guy just made him mad.

dream would always tease him, making flirtatious remarks whenever he could. it would drive george insane.

“georgeee!”

george ignored him.

“georgeeee!”

george remained silent, arms crossed, staring at the wall.

dream reached over to george, wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging george’s back to his chest.

“george, why are you ignoring me," dream said in a pouty tone, then he paused and george could see the mischievous smile forming on his face. "baby.”

george rolled his eyes. he _was_ going to respond, but of course, dream had to add the extra “baby” at the end.

instead, george pushed his arms away.

wheezing softly, dream waited a moment and then readjusted his arms, hugging even tighter than before.

“please, george. tell me why you’re mad.”

george sighed, “it’s embarrassing.”

“you don’t have to be shy around me, love,” dream said, nuzzling his face into george’s neck.

well.

if george was being honest, his reason was indeed quite embarrassing.

he thought of all the reasons why he hated clay and only _one_ thing popped into his mind.

he _hated_ the way dream made him blush.

george would say that he hated it because he didn’t like the way his face flushed a tomato red or the way his cheeks burned hotter than the sun.

but everyone knows that the real reason is that he’s never felt that way with anyone, that he was scared.

he didn’t like the way dream made butterflies fly all around his stomach, he didn’t like the way dream made him so nervous that all that came out was stutters.

but some how, in the midst of all these feelings.

george fell in love with dream.

he fell in love with the latter’s wheezy laugh. he fell in love with his humor and charm. he fell for every single thing dream did because it made him feel _loved._

“i hate the way you make me blush,” george said, snuggling closer to dream, hiding his flushed face.

dream liked george’s nonchalant persona. the fact that even if you said the most ridiculous thing, you wouldn’t be able to get much more than a small chuckle. but when george did laugh, it was a loud, wonderful, smile-bringing laugh. dream would do _anything_ to hear that sound forever.

so he made it a challenge to make george laugh everyday.

and after months and months of tear-jerking jokes, george became dream’s outlet for happiness.

dream loved george’s laugh, the way his eyes would water if he laughed too hard. the way he put cupped his face in his hands, tilting his head to the side and smiling softly. dream thought he looked absolutely precious.

george’s endearing habits. that would be dream’s reason why he fell in love.

he loved seeing the elder get all flustered when he made teasing jokes about them being in _love_ (which they were, but y’know).

dream snorted, “george. you’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“what?”

“you hate that i make you blush”, dream mocked, “you’re such an idiot.”

george rolled his eyes, “i hate you.”

dream laughed, “you don’t.”

george turned to make eye contact with dream, and sighed in defeat.

“i hate the way you make me love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ilu <3 please leave a comment. see you next time!


End file.
